What if ?
by BakingM0nk3y7
Summary: What if Brennen kept little Baby Andy after her and Booth found him with his dead mother in the episode "The Baby in the Bough"? Will Andy help bring Brennen and Booth closer together?
1. Cries and Frozen Waffles

****

Title: What If . . .?

Summary: What if Brennen kept little Baby Andy after her and Booth found him with his dead mother in the episode "The Baby in the Bough"? Will Andy help bring Brennen and Booth closer together?

Started on: 1/05/10

Disclaimer: All characters and events were created and owned by Hart Hanson. I just used them for my, and hopefully your, entertainment.

Author's Note: This idea came from seeing the episode and seeing how much Brennen and Booth wanted to keep Andy at the end. I thought it would've been awesome if Brennen kept him. Hopefully this story won't be too cliche.

Status: I wan't this to be my first multi-chapter fanfic. I want to write at least 5 chapters but I may write more!

Feedback: Expected. Constructive criticism is allowed and not oppressed. Review your honest opinion.

Spoilers: Of course, there are spoilers for "The Baby in the Bough"

* * *

Brennen awoke to the sounds of birds chirping through her closed, bedroom window. She took a minute to wake up completely and then rolled over. Her alarm says it was 7:55 a.m. It was 5 minutes before the alarm would blast it's annoying music and wake her up. After Brennen adjust the alarm that way it wouldn't go off, she put on her white robe hanging from the hook on her bathroom door and quietly padded her way to get her morning coffee.

She got to the island in the kitchen and noticed there was no fresh coffee. She quietly prepared the coffee machine and, while it was brewing, she walked down the hallway leading to the guest room. She stopped when she reached the door and smiled. Every morning she couldn't wait to enter the room and wake up the most precious thing she has ever had. That thing was her foster child, Andy.

After the Jeffersonian team solved the latest case, with the help of Brennen and Booth, she contemplated whether or not she was fit to handle a child with her busy and dangerous work schedule. She really enjoyed being around Andy and she even grew a close bond with him. After his mother was found dead in her car and his father didn't want him, he really needed a motherly figure to be with. Brennen knew about the foster care system and didn't find it satisfactory enough for Andy. So after much persuading from Booth and Angela and after signing the custody papers, Andy was hers to care and look after.

Brennen was jolted from her thoughts by a shrill cry of a baby. Brennen hurridly opened the door and made her way to Andy's crib. The whole guest room was transformed into a nursery practically overnight. She bought the best crib money could buy and had painters paint the room light blue with white trimming. After hanging pictures of zoo animals and bought all the other things that a child needs, the room finally looked suitable for a child to sleep and play in.

Brennen picked Andy up and tried to examine him to find the source of his cries. "What's wrong, huh?" she soothed to him. "Wet?" She checked his diaper but found no wetness. "Are you hungry?" she asked, but Andy wouldn't stop crying. She goes to the fridge and grabbed one of the bottles that were already prepared and heated it up for a little amount of time. She tried to offer it to him but he looked away and began to cry harder. She set the bottle down on the counter and tried to awkwardly rock him up and down, but nothing seemed to relent his cries. "Are you hurt?" she said as she started to panic because she didn't want him to keep crying and she didn't know what to do.

She started to look at his legs, his arms, and his head to see if there was any sign of injury, but the didn't seem to be any. "Okay, it's all right. It's all right. Please stop crying!" she begged, tears threating to fall down her face. She couldn't break down. She wouldn't let herself break down in front of Andy. That would just make him cry harder, too.

There was a knock at her door. She composed herself before opening the door, only to find Booth on the other side carrying a bag of what looked to be donuts."Hiya Bones! Wow, you look so cute today!" he exclaimed. He looked very suave in his black suit with a tie that had wierd designs on it, and of course his "Cocky" belt buckle and crazy,striped socks underneath his black leather shoes.

"No, I don't! I haven't showered yet and my hair is all tangled. I look like a mess," she said tiredly, still trying to soothe Andy but he was still bawling.

"I was actually talking to Andy. But you look . . . fine, Bones," he replied sheepishly. He let himself in and set the donuts on the breakfast bar and turned back to Bones and Andy. "What's wrong with him?"

"I, I don't know he won't stop crying!" she explained. "He's not wet, he isn't hungry, and I've tried to rock him and soothe him but nothing seems to work. Maybe we should take him to the hospital or something. He has been like this for a couple days," she began to get teary-eyed but tried to hold it back, "I don't know what to do!"

"You said he's been like this for a couple of days?" Booth asked. She nodded. "You have any frozen waffles?"

"In the freezer. Why?" she asked.

He ignored her and made his way to her freezer and pulled out a frozen waffle. "Booth, what are you doing?"

"He's teething, Bones! The coldness will help," he said, putting the waffle in little Andy's mouth. Andy instantly began to calm down.

"How did you know that?" she wondered.

"Parker went through the same thing when he was Andy's age. I learned the waffle trick from my Pops. He said the spaces in the waffle were drool cups," Booth chuckled.

Brennen laughed too. They met each other's gaze and looked at each other while Andy bit on his waffle excitedly, finally getting relief from his throbbing gums. Brennen finally looked down and remembered her question as to why her partner in crime solving was here so early.

"What was your reason for coming here, Booth?" she asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me! Hurry up and get ready! We got a case!" he said clapping his hands excitedly.

**

* * *

**

Did you like? Sorry of it was boring, It was mostly a filler chapter. I heard about the waffle trick from an episode of "Roseanne." Please review and hopefully I will update by this week.


	2. Daycare and Pie

**Disclaimer: All Bones characters and events belong to Hart Hanson. I'm just using them for my story.**

**Author's Note: I can't believe I'm updating so soon! Today has been a slow day and I got a terrific idea from one of my best friends. A plot twist will come up shortly. I'm sorry if this chapter is too long but I want to get to the action soon! Enjoy!**

* * *

Brennen quickly showered and got dressed while Booth kept Andy entertained by letting him play with his belt buckle. _At least it's better than letting him play with a key and jewelry like Bones let him,_ Booth thought. After Brennen gave Booth a cup of coffee and drank her own, they all entered Booth's SUV, with Brennen in the backseat so Andy won't start to fuss.

"You are really a good mother, Bones," Booth said from the driver's seat.

"That's what you think. I hope Andy thinks the same," Brennen said sadly, hoping that Booth didn't notice her voice cracking.

"He does, Bones. Trust me. I've seen the way he acts around you. How he looks at you. You are his mother now, and he knows it."

"Thanks, Booth."

"You're welcome."

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence, with Booth glancing in the rearview mirror every once in a while to get a glimpse of a preoccupied Brennen. She was busy holding Andy's tiny fingers and watching him look in amazement at her diamond necklace that was sparkling from the sun streaming in through the car windows. Booth quietly smiled. He was so proud of Bones for taking this huge responsibility. Even though she looked tired and, frankly, a mess, he thought she was still as beautiful as ever.

"We're here," Booth said, breaking the unberable silence.

They arrived at Tiny Tots Daycare Center. It was the most expensive daycare center that Brennen could find. She wanted the best for her little Andy. Tiny Tots was seperated into three middle part was the main daycare and nursery. The left part was the gym for the older kids. The right part is the eating area. Andy grew to like it and enjoyed going and interacting kids his age. They had a huge playground in the back for play time. They even have a designated nap time for all the children. The owner, David, came out and welcomed the three. Booth helped Brennen get Andy out of his carseat.

"Hello, there Andy," he said, in a voice that was used on babies to make them laugh. It did it's job.

"Hi, David," Brennen said politely, "All his things are in the diaper bag, as usual."

"Thank you, Ms. Brennen. Come here little guy," David said as he picked Andy up and proceded to pick up the diaper bag also.

"Bye, Andy," Brennen said and gave him a kiss on his head, then directed her attention to David, "I'll call when I'm about to pick him up. I might pick him a little bit later than usual."

"Ok, Ms. Brennen. Goodbye. Bye, Agent Booth," and with that, David walked back into the daycare. He didn't bother asking why, because he knew that they wouldn't be able to release that information.

"See ya later, tiger," Booth called after Andy. "Let's go, Bones." He put his hand on the small of her back and directed her in the direction of the SUV.

* * *

"Where are we heading, Booth?" Brennen asked her trustworthy partner.

"3 homeless men found a body in an abandoned warehouse near Westminster. It looks like Gormoggon's work. Same MO. They said that the eyes have been gouged out by an unidentifiable weapon and the body has been tied up. They said it looked like almost all the flesh has been removed," Booth informed her, with a slight grimace and a disgusted face.

"I can't believe he got another victim! I hate when this happens! I hope we find this maniac and put him behind bars!" Brennen said, angrily.

"We will," Booth assured her. "We've got you working on this case. We will definetely find him."

"I know," she quietly agreed with him.

"Wait a minute! Did you just agree with me?"

"No, I just simply stated a fact. That's all!"

"No you just agreed with me! C'mon admit it!" he said with a smile

"Fine I did! Are you happy now?"

"Perfectly happy!" he said. "I can't believe I actually won an argument!" _Now watch. She's gonna try to deny it!_ he thought.

"Were we arguing?" she asked, a confused look upon her face.

"Oh no you don't. I won. Don't try to deny it!"

"I didn't know we were argu . . ."

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!!!" he said, interrupting her.

* * *

Once Brennen and Booth arrived at the warehouse, Angela and the rest of the "squints", as Booth called them, were already there.

"Hi, sweetie," Angela chirped when she saw them enter. "Hi there Booth. How's it going?"

"Fine Angela, thank you," he said, slightly annoyed. He went to talk to the witnesses that were standing nearby.

"Where's the body, Zack?" Brennen asked her assistant.

"Right this way, Dr. Brennen." Zack said, indicating a small room to his left.

After Brennen snapped on her white latex gloves, she entered the room, followed by Angela, Cam, and Zack. Right away the smell affected her. She knelt down to the body and started to inspect it. "Male, late 20's to early 30's. Rate of decomp suggest the victim's been here for 2-3 weeks. Barely any flesh for us to work with. And it looks like Angela will have a difficult time reconstructing the skull. It's been smashed," she said. "Please swab any blood particles you find on the floor and send everything to the Jeffersonian."

"Right away Dr. Brennen," Zack said. He started to look for any blood particles on the floor. Brennan took off her gloves and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going, Dr. Brennen?" Cam asked.

"I'm going to help Booth."

* * *

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. We''ll contact you if we have anymore questions," Booth told one of the homeless men.

"Booth, everything is getting shipped to the Jeffersonian," Brennen stated.

"Great. Hey, Bones. I wanna ask you a question. If we get everything done in time, do you wanna have pie? Booth asked.

"You know I don't like pie, Booth," she said.

"Well, then you can have a salad. Please, Bones?" he asked, his lips sticking out in a fake pout.

"I don't know, Booth. I have to find someone to pick up Andy and get him into bed"

"We can get Angela to do it. You know how much she loves Andy. She'll be happy to do it. Please?" he said, giving her one of his charming smiles that she can't resist.

She thought about it for a minute, "Fine, but you are asking Angela!"

"Fine," he said, glad that she said yes. "I'll go ask her right now."

* * *

"Hey, Angela!" Booth yelled before she had the chance to leave to go to the Jeffersonian.

"Yes, Booth?"

"Do you think that you could pick up Andy from daycare when you're done with your face reconstruction thingie?" he asked.

"Sure. Why though?" the artist asked him.

"Well, promise me you won't squeel please?"

"I promise." She held up her pinky finger but put it back down after she saw Booth's look. She loved gossip as much as Perez Hilton.

"Ok, well I kinda asked Brennen out to have pie . . . well, salad in her case."

"What's so special about that? Why would I squeel?" she asked.

"Well, I never really asked her before. We just kinda ended up there after and during a case."

Out of nowhere, Angela squeeled. Booth quickly put his fingers in his ear. When Angela was finished, she looked around, embarrased because now all the FBI personel were staring at her like she just came out of the loony bin.

"You mean you asked her out on a date?" she asked quietly, incredulous. "Omigosh!"

"Look you can't tell anyone. If Brennen found out this was more than a casual gathering, then she will defenitely say no!"

"Ok. I promise. What are you going to say to her?"

Booth quickly looked around and then leant down and whispered what he was going to say to Brennen.

* * *

After Brennen called David to let him know Angela was going to pick Andy up, she hurried home to change. She had spent all day at work and she wanted to get ready for her date with Booth. _No, stop it Brennen. It is not a date! We are just partners and will only ever be partners!_ She decided what she was going to wear. She decided to go with the little black dress Booth picked out for her when they went to go to Vegas and ended up going undercover. It had made Booth speechless and she liked the feeling for some reason. She put on some makeup and fixed her hair. She wanted it to be subtle.

When a knock came from Brennen's door, she hurried up and slipped on her high heels (which she couldn't barely walk in) and grabbed the matching purse. She opened the door, the look on Booth's face was priceless.

"Wow, Bones! That dress is . . . Wow!" he stuttered. "Um, a-are you ready?"

"Yeah," she replied, trying to hold back her laughter.

* * *

"Cam said that they found stab wounds on the sternum and bite marks on the left wrist. It definetely looks like Gormogon. And Hodgins found an insect that usually lives in North Carolina, but he's running more tests. Angela said she is going to try to confirm dentals but we only found a couple teeth," Brennen said, taking a big bite of her salad. They were sitting at their usual table and Booth was having his usual piece of pie. Everything was familiar, but Brennen couldn't help but feel like this night is not going to end normally. "And first thing tomorrow I'm going to try and reconsruct the skull so Angela can give us a face a - "

"Can we not talk about work, please," Booth cut in. "I actually have something to tell you Bones." With every passing word Booth and Brennen started to lean towards each other, pulled together by some unseen force. " I came here tonight to tell you that-" he took a deep breath. "- I . . ."

Before Booth could say anymore, Brennen's cell began to ring.

"Hold that thought, Booth," she said, leaning back and grabbed her cell out of her black purse.

"Damn it," Booth muttered under his breath, leaning back himself.

"Brennen," she said into her cell phone. After a beat her face got confused. "Wait, Angela, calm down I can barely - Andy's what?"

Brennen's jaw suddenly fell to the floor and her face showed utter shock and terror. The phone slipped from her fingers and clattered on the table. Her hand shot up to her mouth. "Oh my goodness!"

"Bones, what's going on?" Booth said, surprised by the sudden tears in Brennen's eyes.

"Andy is missing!"

* * *

**Please don't hate me. I warned there was going to be a twist. Feedback please!**


	3. Phone call and Teddy bears

**Disclaimer: All of Bones characters and events belong to Hart Hanson. I get no profit from this, just entertainment.**

**I am going to try and update daily. It depends. I don't want to torture my readers any more than I already have. And thank you to all the people who have reviewed this story. Keep 'em comin!**

* * *

"I'm late! I'm late!" Angela was speeding down the highway, trying to rush to pick up Andy from Tiny Tots. "Andy's the last one there!" she said to herself. She had to stop at a red light! "Dang it! Come on!" she said while pounding the steering wheel of her white ' 94 Ford Escort. Finally, it turned green. "Yes!" she screamed with relief.

Angela pulled up to the daycare center and got of her car. She went to the door and started to knock on it. "David? It's Angela! I'm here to pick up Andy. David?" Angela tried the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. She peeked in. "David?" She didn't get a response. She went up to Andy's assigned crib, but it was empty. _But why is his diaper bag here? _She walked a little bit of ways into the building. All of a sudden, she spotted a pair of legs just barely visible through the doorway. She walked cautiously into the room and found David there, unconsious, not breathing.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. She ran and placed two fingers on David's wrist. No pulse. At that point, Angela began to panic. She ran through every room of the daycare center and came out with nothing. No Andy. Angela instinctly grabbed her cell phone and punched Brennen's number in it as quickly as her polished nails would move. She could barely breathe and her throat felt like it was being constricted.

_"Brennen," _the other voice said.

"Oh my god, Brennen. D-D-Dav, Andy is-is mis, Omigosh Brennen. I ca-cam-!" was all Angela could say through her tears.

_"Wait, Angela, calm down I can barely - Andy's what?" _Brennen said.

"Andy is missing, Bren!" Angela finally said. There was no answer just the sound of the phone clattering. "Brennen?" Angela gave up, hung up, and just dialed 911.

* * *

"I just came her and, and the owner was dead and Andy was missing! I don't . . .!" Angela was busy giving an officer her statement, fresh tears streaming down her mascara-streaked face.

"Do you remember anything else, Ms. Montenegro?" asked the officer.

"No, I-" she was cut off as she saw Brennen and Booth running up to her, pushing through a crowd of spectators that have already gathered from nearby houses. "Oh, sweetie, I'm so -"

"Where is he?! Where is my baby??!" the forensic anthropologist screamed at Angela, taking her by her shoulders and shaking her.

"I don't know Bren, when I got here he was gone!" Before Angela had a chance to finish her sentence, Brennen took off running in the direction of the daycare. Booth took off after her. Two paramedics wheeled a gurney by Bren. A blanket was over it, covering its whole body. Brennen stared at it for a second then proceded to her destination. An officer by the door turned and saw Brennen running towards him and caught her before she could enter.

"Sorry, ma'am. This is a crime scene. You can't enter!" the officer told her. Brennen started to explain but Booth beat her to the punch.

After taking out his badge, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is Dr. Temperance Brennen from the Jeffersonian, and she has FBI clearance to enter this building. This can be confirmed by my boss, Cullen. Her baby is the one who has been reported missing," he said, worry covering his last sentence.

"Ok, you can proceed," the officer said.

"Thank you!" Brennen stated, then ran to Andy's crib._ Maybe this is all a nightmare! Maybe I will wake up and find him peacefully sleeping in his crib. Yeah, that's right. It's all a bad dream._ Brennen thought. But it wasn't. Far from it actually. When she looked into his crib there was nothing there. Just the blue teddy bear that Andy slept with every night. When Brennen bought that she had thought, _If it were real, bears are not blue and wouldn't even let a human near it._ But now it was the only last remaining thing that Brennen had to prove that Andy was real and it wasn't just her imagination. Brennen stared at it and slowly picked it up out of the crib. Then she put it to her chest and started to sob. Her baby was gone and she felt helpless.

"Find any witness that saw or heard anything, then search the perimeter," Booth ordered a police officer. With a quick nod, the officer was gone.

Brennen stumbled back to a wall and and crouched down, sobbing uncontrobbaly, still clutching the teddy bear. Booth knelt down to her and took her into his arms trying to comfort her, letting her sob into his chest. He started to stoke her hair.

"Shh, shh it's alright. Everything's gonna be just fine. We'll find him. He's just fine," he said, even though he didn't believe it himself. Tears was even forming in his eyes but he didn't show it.

A baby's cry got everyone's attention.

* * *

**Please don't hate me, again! Sorry this is such a short chapter. I'm kinda going through a writer's block and this is all I could come up with! Feedback please. I'll try to update soon. **


	4. Whispers and Diamonds

**Disclaimer: All Bones characters and events belong to Hart Hanson and i don't profit from this in any way.**

**Author's Note: I'm trying to update daily but it has become increasingly difficult because I have been having personal problems that kind of put my mind in a fog. I apologize. I just want to keep my readers happy by updating daily. Thank you for all the reviews! Keep 'em comin! To Nyre The Black Rose, I have to write cliffhangers to keep you all on your toes. Sorry. If I didn't, it wouldn't be so exciting, now would it? Enjoy this new chappie!**

* * *

A baby's cry could be heard distinctly nearby.

"What is that?" Brennen asked, barely audible. "Booth, is that what I think it is?" she asked the FBI agent. Booth could tell it wasn't coming from anywhere in the daycare center.

"Hey," Booth called to a police officer that was standing, taking notes of the crime scene. "Did the officers check the perimeter yet?"

"No, they are still checking for witness. Was that a baby that I just heard?" the slightly balding cop asked Booth.

"I'm not sure yet. Get your best men and tell them to come with me and we'll check that house next door. There is still people still living in it, right?" Booth questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. There aren't any lights on but I drive by here every day and there has been a car there. I'll gather them up right now, Agent Booth." the cop said, starting to walk out.

"Thank you," he said, then directed his attention on Brennen. "Stay here," he started to slowy get up, "I'll be right back."

"I want to come with you, Booth. It's my baby. If a bunch of FBI agents run in, wielding guns, and he's in there, it will freak Andy out more and the person who took him might run. Please. I have to go!" she insisted, staring him squarely in the eyes. After a beat of looking into each other's eyes, Booth had to get in. She had a point and he knew it.

"Okay, but you are putting on a vest and you are to stay behind me at all times, with another agent behind you. And if you see Andy, don't just run up and grab him. Wait until we check around, got it?" he said. "This maniac could kill you in an instant. He might be armed. Police say that it looked like there was blood by the crib, but David died in another room. And it looked like there had been a struggle. Promise me you will listen to me, Bones!" The baby's cry ceased and Booth knew they had to move quickly.

"I promise, Booth. I just have to have Andy safely back into my arms," she said, fresh tears flowing.

"I know. Lets go." he said.

* * *

After the officers and agents were all armed and Brennen was safely into a bulletproof vest, they started to quietly advance to the house. There were maybe a dozen Officers, accompanied with a couple FBI agents, including Booth. Weapons raised, half of the team secured the perimeter, while the other team with Booth and Brennen silently entered the house. The house was two-stories and fairly nice in the inside. All the lights were out and it was a little difficult to move because the officers didn't want to run their flashlights just yet. Booth indicated with his head for two agents to go up the staircase. They nodded back and stealthily made their way up. Booth and the rest of the team continued to go through the house, until a noise stopped them in their tracks. The baby's cry started up again and Brennen could feel, deep dowm, that it was Andy. Brennen felt slightly relieved but still was on alert. The noise seemed to be coming from the basement door, close to where Booth and Brennen were. They quickly glanced at each other, then there was another noise. Slight gasping and moaning. Barely audible, but Booth had sensitive ear drums. He could hear almost anything.

Booth motioned for everyone to stop in their tracks and listen. Booth slowly opened the basement door and saw there was a light on. The staircase descending into the windowless basement were wooden so Booth prayed to God that they didn't creak. Then he saw that there was a shadow in the far left corner. The man was slumped against the concrete wall, unarmed, and was holding a bloodied rag on his left leg, trying to hold pressure to it. _No wonder there was blood by the crib. David sure did put up a hell of a fight! _But there was another shadow that made Brennen gasp. It was Andy, crawling around the basement, unknowing of the danger he was in right now. He was too close to his dark-haired abductor. Andy suddenly glanced in Booth and Brennen's directions and started to coo slightly. Booth held one finger to his lips, smiling so the baby didn't start to panic and cry. Andy somehow knew and shused down, but never took his blue eyes off the pair.

"We need to get him away from that man!" Brennen told Booth directly into his ear, in the quietest voice she could get. Booth heard her and nodded his head in agreement.

The injured man never noticed their prescense. He was gasping, clearly in pain and was closing his eyes. He looked like he was loosing consiousness from blood loss and that was what Brennen hoped he did.

"How?" Booth whispered in the same manner as Brennen did.

"I don't know!" Brennen said. Booth noticed that she was wearing the same diamond necklace that Andy loves and thought of an idea.

"Hey wiggle your necklace around!"

"Why?" Brennen looked down at the necklace in necklace, taking it between her fingers.

"Because Andy loves the way it sparkles." Booth told her.

Brennen, still confused, looked down and started to sturn the pendant in different directions. The lightbulb that was illuminating the room made the diamond sparkle. Andy notice it, unlike the man, and started to come over to it. When Andy was a safe ways from the man, Booth motioned for Brennen to pick up Andy. Brennen, as quietly as she could, slowly tested each stair before she stepped on it. She bent sown and picked up Andy and, without even thinking, ran up the stairs as she could and entered the kitchen. Instinctively, she checked Andy for any injuries, similar to what she did that morning, and, with finding none, hugged him as tightly as she could. She half-laughed/half-cried. She was just glad that he was okay and safe and didn't care about anything at that moment. Nothing else existed but her and her sweet Andy.

Meanwhile, Booth and the officers hurried up and ran down the basement stairs and ordered the man to put his hands up, against the wall. They searched him and then handcuffed him. They roughly brought him upstairs after reading him his rights and waited for further instructions from Booth. Booth advanced and saw that Andy was safe, then turned his attention to the kidnapper.

"Who do you work for?" Booth asked him. "Is it Gormoggon? If you answer and help us find him, we may be able to cut you a deal."

"I'm not going to prison. You won't find any evidence to convict me. There won't be any in a second." the man told Booth.

"What do you mean? Why?" Booth asked, getting an uneasy feeling.

"You'll see what I mean."

An loud explosion nearby startled the group.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! What a shock! R&R, please!**


	5. Cuts and Pudding

**Disclaimer: All Bones characters and events belong to Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. I don't own any of it and only use it for my entertainment. No personal profit.**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in more than a week. I hope this makes up for it. I just have been really busy. School. Ugh!**

* * *

The explosion shook the house and the team had to hold onto the walls as not to be blown back. Brennen hung onto Andy as hard as she could while putting one hand on the counter.

"What the heck was that?" questioned Booth. Out of the kitchen window, they saw a plume of smoke and ash rise up into the air.

"Oh my gosh! Angela!" Brennen exclaimed.

Booth pointed at the guy and told one of his officers, "Make sure you hold on to him." he said quickly. "Brennen, hand Andy to one of the officers." Brennen was reluctant to do as she was told and her face showed it. "Brennen I don't want Andy out there. He doesn't need to see that." Brennen, knowing he had a point, agreed. "Ok," she gave Andy to the same officer that Booth gave orders to earlier. Then the two ran out while other officers were calling for backup and escorting the man out to the cars.

Brennen was the first to srrive at the scene. It was a disaster zone. There were pieces of the daycare center strewn around and a lot of people were too. Booth quckly came to Brennen's side and was silent. He had see too many of these. They didn't all end well. Brennen spotted a dark-haired woman on the other side of the street by a streetlight, unconsious. The light illuminated her features and Brennen could tell right away that it was Angela. "Angela!" Brennen couldn't help but scream her name. She took off and barely dodged a car that carried curious bystanders that were too busy looking at what used to be the daycare center. They honked their horn but nothing stopped Brennen. Nothing ever did.

Brennen skid to Angela's side and tried to awaken her best friend. "Angela," she lightly shook her, "please wake up. Come on." Slowly, Angela started to wake, clearly disoriented and bleeding from a cut in her head. "Hodgins," she muttered weakly. "Get Hodgins."

Brennen looked over to where Booth was when she left, but instead found him supporting a barely coherent Hodgins and taking him over to his car.

"Hodgins is going to be fine, Ange. Don't worry. Come on," she began to help her up, "we have to get away. There could be another exlposion." Brennen heard the faint sirens in the background. She let out a relieved sigh and helped lead Angela carefully across the street and to Booth's car. Once they got there, Hodgins was unconcious again and she saw Booth trying to get him up and awake. "Booth," she said, interrupting his pleading," let's get them to the ambulance. He nodded in approval and went over to a paramedic and told him to hurry.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" a very worried Angela asked Brennen and Booth, who were equally worried.

"They said that he had internal be-" Brennen started but got cut off.

"He is gonna be okay." Booth said, giving Brennen a quick glance to tell her to shut up. Brennen understood and quickly stopped talking. Angela blew a sigh of relief and started play with the IV stuck in her wrist. She and Hodgins had been tooken in and rushed to critical care. After the doctors assesed Angela's condition, they moved her of care and told her that they had to run more tests and they would see when she could go home. But Hodgin's condition was very worse than Angela's. He was still in critical care and in a drug-induced coma.

"Are you feeling alright, Angela?' Zack questioned from his place on the pull-out couch.

"A little naseuos but fine, considering I got blown up," she said, turning her attention on Brennen she continued," Where's Andy? Is he okay? Did you find him" she shot off quickly.

"He's fine. Cam is watching him at the lab since it's the most highly guarded place I could think of. Just some bruises but I already have had a doctor check him over and he told me he will be perfectly fine," Brennen reassured her.

"Did you find his kidnapper? Angela asked Booth.

"Yes we did," he began to leave.

"Where are you going Booth?" Brennen asked.

"I'm gonna go question the bastard."

* * *

"That looks good. Thank you," Angela told a hospital cafeteria worker as he laid a plate of tray of food on the table.

"You're welcome. Would you like anything?" the blond asked Brennen and Zack.

"No thank you," Brennen and Zack simultaneously refused. He then left and Brennen went to stand by Angela.

"I just hope Hodgins will be okay." Angela tearfully said, beginning to open up her pudding cup.

Brennen put a reassuring hand on Angela's shoulder. "He will, Ange. He will."

A voice came over the intercom in the hallway, "Code Blue, Room 316. Flatline in room 316. In critical care.


	6. Casefiles and Flatlines

**Disclaimer: All Bones characters belong to Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs. If you don't recognize them, they are mine.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. Stupid stomach flu. I am gonna try to delve into the case a little bit. Please forgive me.**

* * *

"Michael Green," Booth said, slamming a case file in front of the handcuffed offender in the interagation room, "32 years old, worked for Herley Construction for 12 years but quit last month. So now, you're what, an apprentice to a infamous serial killer?" he questioned from his place on the opposite side of the table. He opened the case file and showed the gruesome pictures of the body he and Brennen found earlier. "Or just a baby kidnapper?"

"Like I said, I am not gonna talk till I get a lawyer," Michael said, a smug smile pulling at the corner of his thin mouth.

"Right," Booth let the word drag, "yeah I heard you the first time. But if you confess right now, maybe we can cut some kind of deal. Because I can keep you here on multiple counts. Lets see," he said pulling out another case file, " grand theft auto, robbery of a liquor store 6 weeks ago, kidnapping and endangering a young child," he closed the case file, " the list goes on. With all these charges, you'll be looking at, what, 50 plus years, minimum?" he ended, returning the smug smile.

"Great job, Booth," Sweets said, on the other side of the two-way mirror, into the intercom connected to the earpiece in Booth's ear, "Get into his head, make him sweat, very clever." Booth ignored him, shook his head a little, then continued

"What's it gonna be?" Booth said, satisfaction pouring in due to the criminal's consideration.

* * *

"What room is he in?" Zack questioned Brennen, both running down the hospital hallways towards Hodgins room.

"I know it's in the 310's."

"Oh no."

They stopped in front of the doorway of room 316 and held their breath.

"Charge to 300. Clear," a doctor said. All the nurses removed their hands quickly and the doctor planted the paddles on the body. The body arched but didn't respond. "Call it," the doctor said, defeated. Brennen stifled a sob and Zack look horrified over at the now blanket-covered body. During the whole ordeal the body was hidden by the wall so Brennen nor Zack could see the person, just the doctors. All the nurses shuffled out of the room and the doctor followed. "Are you family?" he questioned Brennen and Zack.

"No. Just real close friends," Zack replied.

"I'm very sorry," and with that, the doctor took off down the hallway.

"I have to go tell Angela," Zack said quietly, doing as the doctor did. All Brennen could do was stand, frozen. She overcame it and started towards the bed. She stood at the foot of the bed and started.

"I know it's impossible that you can hear me, Hodgins, but I have to get this off my chest. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I haven't taken Andy in, none of this would have happened," the tears flowed, "and you and Angela and all the other people would have not been here, injured. I know I never really showed you that much respect, but you don't know how hard it is to," she started to realize what she was doing, " talk to a dead person."

"It's not your fault, Dr. Brennen," a familiar, but scratchy, voice behind Brennen caused her to jump, "I just really have bad luck." Brennen quickly turned around and saw Hodgins in the bed behind her. He smiled through his pain and hoped Brennen would buy it.

"Hodgins! I thought you were dead," Brennen said, amazed at the sight in front of her.

"No. Not yet."

"Uh oh. Zack thought you were dead! He went to tell Angela!" Brennen said, mirroring Hodgin's look of shock.

* * *

**Short, but packed, Sorry if any characters were OOC. Review, please!**


	7. Skids and Laughs

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters. Too lazy to write it out. Haha!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Thank you to all my reviewers. They are what keeps me going. I want to at least get 50+ reviews before this story is over. Please help me get there! Thanks! X )**

* * *

Brennen ran so fast down the hall that she skidded to a stop outside Angela's hospital room. She could hear sobs coming from inside.

"H-he's g-gone?" she asked Zack who was at the foot of her bed with a solemn look on his face. Brennen slowly made her way inside and tried to comfort her best friend.

"Ange - "

"Did he say anything before he died, " Angela asked, the last word thick on her tongue. "Anything about me?"

"Ange. Dr. Hodgins is not dead. Zack and I mistook him for another person. I'm sorry to make you go through that. Zack left before I could tell him."

"What!?" Zack and Angela said simultaneously, shock clearly evident on their faces.

Brennen cleared her throat and tried again, confused as she knew she had been loud when she told them. "I said that Hodg - "

"No. I heard that part," Angela waved her hand dismissively. "So he's okay?"

"He's sore and a little lethargic but he's awake and communicating," Brennen said, smiling.

"Thank God!" Angela sighed with relief. "So? Can I see him?"

* * *

Cam was so preoccupied with playing toys with Andy on her office floor, that she disn't see Booth standing in her doorway. He cleared his throat loudly to their attention.

"Hey, Cam," he said, then turned his attention to Andy. "Hey, little guy!" He went over and swooped him in his arms, glad to have him back in them.

Cam picked herself off the floor and dusted at her knees. "Oh, hey Booth. So how'd the interrigation go?"

"Good. He confessed to killing our girl in the warehouse and gave us his accomplice's name and location, but he's never had any real contact with Gormoggon," Booth said, rocking Andy up and down. "But we're one step closer to finding him." He started to kiss Andy's hand, making him giggle. "So, is it okay if I take him? Brennen probably wants to see him after everything that's happened."

"Sure. Go ahead. I'm just gonna finish up the details and then head home myself. It's been a long day.

"It sure has."

* * *

"Home, sweet home!" Booth said, putting Andy on the couch and flopping right next to him.

"It sure is. I'm so tired. It's," she looked at her watch, "10. Andy must be really tired."

"Aw, nah. He's still got a lot of energy in him." He tickled Andy's stomach, making both of them laugh.

"You're right. He's been around you too long!" she said, flopping down next to Andy. He wanted to get down so he let him.

"I resent that," Booth said with mock hurt.

They both laughed and Booth finally decided to tell her what he was going to tell her yesterday, which seemed so long ago. "Listen, Bones. I have something to tell you," he took a deep breath and continued. "I - "

Out of the blue, Andy spoke, and motioned for Booth to pick him up, wagging his fingers, "Dadda!"


	8. Kisses and Hugs

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.**

**I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. I tried to get every character in here. Enjoy. And thank you to all who reviewed. I passed my 50 reviews mark. Keep it going.**

* * *

"Knock, knock," Angela said, knocking on the door frame. "Jack?" She found him watching a muted television show.

"Hey, Ange," he said, attempting to try to sit up , but halfway succeding. "How ya feeling?"

"Better. Got my IV out and the doctor is thinking about lettign me go home tomorrow. How about you?" she replied and came to stand at the foot of his bed.

"Like I got blown up and thrown 50 yards," he moaned and half-laughed at the same time.

Seriousness started to cloud Angela's features. "That's not funny, Jack. How can you laugh at that? I have been so worried about you. I thought you were d - " she chocked back her last word.

"What? You thought I was what?"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, "Nothing. Just forget about it."

"No. I can't, Angie. Just please tell me," he insisted.

"I thought you were dead! Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear?" she said, tears flowing once again.

He realized that he went too far. "No, Ange. I didn't mean to . . . "

"No. You didn't, but you did. I thought you were dead. Gone from this world. A - and I thought about all the things I was gonna miss about you. All the things we were goin to miss," she went over to him and carefully hugged him, burrying her head into the crook of his neck. "Please don't leave me."

"Oh, baby. I could never leave you. Not in a million years," he said, stroking her back.

She sniffled and lifted her head a little to stare into his cool blue eyes." How can you be so sure?"

"Well, for one, I am too stubborn. For two, you wouldn't let me. Ha. And third, I can't imagine a world or heaven without you," he said. She had no response so she just hugged him tighter. After a little while, Hodgins said something that made Angela's heart to start beating faster. "Marry me."

All Angela could do was gasp and lift her head. "Are you serious?" she asked, flabbergasted by the sudden proposal.

He nodded his head. "I want you to be mine forever."

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes would be nice," he said in the smug tone.

"Yes," she said, then kissed him. She then hugged him.

"Ow!" he hissed. She quickly retaliated and apologized.

"Oh, sorry."

"Just kidding." They bothed laughed this time and snuggled even closer.

* * *

Sweets was sitting in his chair in his office, his legs crossed as usual, reading over the folder from his last session he had with Booth and Brennan. A knock at his door made him look up. "Come in!" he said, looking down again. When he looked back up, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Dr. Saroyan?" he said, watching her nervously walk to his couch, letting herself in.

"Sweets. I have to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears," he put the folder on the end table next to his chair and looked attentively over at the doctor.

"Zack has been acting very odd since the explosion occured. He hasn't been himself."

"Well, that's normal. After someone's acquaintences gets seriously injured, they often put themselves into a protective bubble, so to speak. And they - "

"No. That's not what I mean. He's been mumbling to himself. Something about how Angela and Dr. Hodgins weren't supposed to be there or something."

"What are you saying, Dr. Saroyan?" suspense started to wash over him like rain.

"I think that Zack may be somehow involved with Gormoggon."

* * *

"Dada," Andy repeated, getting annoyed by the fact that nobody was picking him up.

"He said his first word! Good job, buddy!" Booth said exitedly, putting his hand out for Andy to high-five. "Very good! Look at me! I'm Mr. Dad! Ha! I remember when Parker first called me that. God, I was so happy. It gives you that warm feeling, you know?"

"I don't know what that means. But it makes sense that he called you his father. You are the closest father fiqure in his life at this point." Brennan made her words full of logic, but underneath it all, she was so proud.

Andy started to rub his eyes, his usual signal that it was time to sleep.

"I think it's time for Andy to go to sleep. He's usually in bed by this time," Brennen said. "He's all dirty. Maybe I should give him a bath before he lays down."

"Oh, come on. Let him be a boy. And little boys hate being clean," he said, partly because he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Ok. But if his blanket gets dirty, you are washing it!" she said, standing up and picking Andy up.

Booth stood up too. "Fine."

They both headed towards Andy's room and put baby Andy into his bed, but Brennan noticed that something was missing.

"Oh, no. I left Andy's bear in the nursery before we went to get him. He hasn't spent a night here without it," she said, worried that he wouldn't be able to sleep. She was about to go on, but noticed Booth taking something out of the inside pocket.

"Oh, Booth! Thank you," she hugged him for a moment. He embraced it and wished it wouldn't end. But it did. She took the bear out of his hands and layed it by Andy. He quickly fell asleep and the couple quietly left the room, closing the door behind them.

"I am so exhausted. I'll take the couch," Booth said when they got into the living room.

Brennan stopped in her tracks and planted her hands on her hips. "Who said you're staying here Booth?" she said sternly.

He spun around. "Bones, there is still a serial killer out there targeting you and Andy. I'm not letting you or him out of my sight until this thing is resolved and that bastard is put behind bars," he said, exasperated that she had to even ask that question.

"Why are you getting so upset, Booth?"

"Because someone is trying to harm my partner and our b - " he chocked back his word and tried to rephrase it, " - your baby. I'm sorry if I care that much."

Brennan noticed his mistake, but didn't want to start another argument. She started to head to the couch. "Come on, Booth," she started to walk around him. He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. She wasn't gonna let him be so stubborn. She walked back over to him and took one of his hands. He gave up and let himself be led to the couch. Once they were seated, she pushed the subject further.

"Listen, Booth. I am a grown women. And I know that you care about me and Andy a lot. But I can take care of myself and him. But I understand that your alpha-male tendecies can get in the way and I respec - " she was interrupted by the swift movement of Booth's lips onto hers. She was surprised by this sudden action, but gave in and closed her eyes. When air was needed for both, they parted. Everything was silent except the audible breathing of both Booth and Bones. Booth's voice broke the silence.

"Temperence - ," he breathed, barely over a whisper. She made their lips meet again and nothing else mattered. Without parting their lips, they shifted into a position with Booth hovering over her, careful to not put his whole weight on her. He had one arm on the side of the couch and one arm on the back.

The whole world dissovled around them.

That night they became one.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

* * *

**This, unfortunately, is my last chapter. But, if you want, I'll write a sequel. Just review and tell me.**


End file.
